The present invention relates to a collecting bag for human body wastes comprising a collecting bag in the shape of a bag member formed by two largely oblong plastic film blanks with joined edges and with an inlet opening surrounded by connecting elements for connection to a body orifice, particularly a stoma, and a closeable outlet opening placed at a distance from the inlet opening.
From GB patent publication No. 1447314 a stoma bag is known, which is intended especially for newly operated patients confined to bed, and which is designed with an outlet opening which through a connecting tube, can be connected to a collecting tank. The coupling between the bag outlet opening and the tube end connected to this opening is for this purpose designed as a rather simple rib or snap fastening interlock, with neither adequate protection against contamination nor satisfactory sealing against the emission of odour.